Insanity At It's Finest
by thatdementedredhead
Summary: Lot's of one-shots and drabbles on, as the title says, Insanity in kuro characters. Warning, this will contain just about anything , other than yaoi, you perverted little reader people. (guilty is charged, I walk among you... or is it read? XD) The characters listed in description are ONLY the subjects of insanity! other characters ARE here ! And no, I'm not doing Undertaker...


**Heart Of Stone**

**By Socio**

I walked into my masters favorite lounge, having been called for. "Sebastian, why don't you feel?"

"Pardon?"

"When I was human, I had just thought you were incapable of emotion, being a demon. But now that I am one, I know that's false. So _why? _" Ciel asked.

I frowned. "It's a long, long, story... Young Master..."

"Hm, well I find myself with infinite amounts of time. Sit and tell me." He chimed, gesturing to the plush red chair in front of him. I reluctantly nodded. 'If I don't obey he'll just order me to do so...'

"Heh, where do I begin..." I murmured, sifting through deeply shrouded memories, hidden for centuries. "I suppose when my parents died." I finally said. Ciel quirked a delicate brow.

_Eight years...With a sister, and two parents. But an angel took care of that. I ran into my parents room, finding my mother, Laviathin, standing tall against an angel with a white sword. "MICHAELIS! RUN!" She cried, now in the angels grip, that sword against her neck... Just as blood splattered across my cheek I was yanked from the room. My older sister. She pushed me in the direction of the main hall. _

_"Father's waiting, Michaelis! Go! Get out of here!" She turned towards the angel, standing just as tall as our mother had. "Stay away from him, you bitch." She growled._

_I was forced to run, no matter how much I wanted to stay by her. 'Getting myself killed will only make her efforts worthless.' I thought. I saw my father in the main hall, just as a male angel cut his throat. I managed to escape through a side door and out of the building. The female angel set fire to my home. _

_"Michaelis! Oh no..." Said a voice I wasn't familiar with. A girl who was my age, who looked like she was dead, but still walking towards me, came into view. "I'm sorry... I was too late..." _

_"_What happened after that...?" Ciel asked.

"The girl was Marcaria Grimm Hollow, death's daughter and the one who created reaper kind. She became a sister to me. I built my life up from there with her help. When I was eighteen I was invited into Lucifer's palace. He had known my parents. He adopted me, of all things. And then there was Faustus..." I trailed off.

"Faustus? As in Claude Faustus?"

"Yes. Things plummeted from there." I chuckled softly, hollowly. "That's actually how I came to contract you, young master."

"What?"

"Claude Faustus and I were lovers. We got into an argument, a _large_ argument. Both of us parted ways. I contracted you and he contracted Alois. And then you and that wanton demon Hannah forced me to _Kill_ him. And I was contracted to you for eternity. So in summary, my entire family was slaughtered in front of my eyes, my love and I got into a minor fight, in demonic terms, at least, and our masters forced us to fight to the death. And I was, unfortunately for me, the winner. Now I'm forced to slowly starve to death as a brats eternal servant." I said.

Ciel stayed silent for a moment. "...And why didn't you... you..."

I laughed. "Why didn't I kill myself? I want to. You don't know how much I want to. But, if you would recall me saying this, 'Even in death, I shall serve you until the very end'? I cannot leave you. So if I were to kill myself I still wouldn't see those who I lost again."

Ciel frowned. "That, my lord, is why. Because I do feel. I feel every waking moment of my existence."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello wonderful reader people! Sorry, had MAJOR technical issues, my tablet was wiped, my school computer was blocked, and I'm left with a crappy desk top and a cracked ipod touch. So yeah, updates are gonna be uneven and fucked to shit for a while._


End file.
